Design of a low cost open-air 1.0 T self-shielded MRM magnet has been successfully accomplished as a result of phase I effort. The magnet will have 360 degree 50 cm accessible gap for doctor and patient. It is designed for the employment of a MR-guided needle biopsy system to improve specificity of MR breast imaging and to detect small breast cancers. The 1.0 T high quality MRM magnet is also equipped with a cryocooler to minimize annual cryogen cost (to no more than $2500 per year). In addition, we have initiated a cooperative research and development agreement (CRADA) to collaborate on design of RF coils, actively shielded gradient coils and on hardware and software design for MR-guided in-situ biopsy for specificity improvement in breast cancer imaging. During the phase Il, we propose to construct and test the 1.0 T MRM magnet, to fabricate gradient coils and RF coils, to purchase RF spectrometer electronics and to integrate the MRM system with our sterotactic biopsy device. We plan to perform phantom testing for the MRM system to determine its performance and its sterotactic accuracy. Finally, we plan to test MRM system performance of breast imaging sequences in five normal volunteers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The superconducting 1.0 T MRM is low cost, high speed and is very unique, it is highly interventionable and is specially equipped with a MR-guided in-situ needle biopsy system for breast image specificity improvement. This system will not only provide cost effiCient MR mammography for earlier breast cancer detection but also will become a future low cost patient friendly and physician- interventionable MRI system for orthopedics and cardiovascular clinical application as well as the clinical application involving emergency operations and blood transfusions.